


A Second Love

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Thinking about love, Kotetsu has a decision to make.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Imzy 100 Words Community Prompt 12  
> This week's prompt is a quotation: Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart. (Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore)
> 
> https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_12_quote_ii

Was falling in love for a second time supposed to hurt this much? Kotetsu knocked back another drink and stared out the window of the Heroes Bar.

He hadn't expected to fall in love again. Tomoe was supposed to be his one and only. Loving Barnaby was unexpected; falling for his new work partner wasn't part of the plan.

Would telling Barnaby he loved him erase Tomoe's importance in his memories and heart? Kotetsu didn't think it would. Before he second guessed himself Kotetsu pulled out his phone and dialled Barnaby's number quickly.

"Hey Bunny, can I come over tonight?"


End file.
